


Shot in the Heart

by Maye_C



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cha Eunwoo? I only know Lee Dongmin, Chocolates and Roses, College student Eunwoo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elementary school teacher MJ, M/M, Mentioned Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Valentine's Day Fluff, games and other playful things, thought of on said day and so posted now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: Dongmin can be a traditional romantic; the kind of guy to surprise you with flowers and candy at work.His boyfriend...is a little different.(Self-indulgent 2J fluff that's a little competitive, a lot light-hearted and full of lovey dovey kids teasing each other)





	Shot in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a title planned... Thanks Bon Jovi

After some concentrated effort, Dongmin manages to pull his keys from his pocket, a small victory in and of itself. He picks out his apartment key; gripping it awkwardly in the slot between his pointer and middle finger. Lining it up to fit shakily into the lock. He supposes he could do the action much more easily if he'd put down the box of chocolates clutched in the same hand or the vase of roses cradled in his left arm, but it just doesn't seem like an efficient use of time, so he perseveres, getting the lock open in only double the time it'd take him normally.

His elbow gets the door handle to twist open, and he leaves the keys in the lock for now. Despite the twinge of paranoia that sparks his brain, the thought of retrieving the keys and possibly dropping any of his precious cargo is enough to make him move forward.

The house is dim, no artificial lights in use, leaving only the sunshine of a hazy afternoon to filter through the couple windows scattered about the living room walls. Dongmin slips his shoes off by the doorway, padding his way along the carpet towards the kitchen.

The tile is cold under his feet, but it's almost a relief given the amount of steps he'd taken with the gifts in his arms weighing him down. Admittedly, the rose bouquet, complete with hand blown glass vase, and premium chocolate selection may have been a cliché overkill, especially in a relationship so used to Chinese take-out dates, but Dongmin liked to be romantic sometimes; sue him.

He sets the vase down on a counter in the kitchen, the water inside sloshing up the sides but remaining entirely in the glass. Dongmin should congratulate himself for keeping all the mess contained actually. Lord knows there would be a much larger degree of chaos if Myungjun had instead tried to pull off such a spectacle.

Myungjun.

_Where is Myungjun?_

He had been so nervous, bouncing with a sort of excited anticipation when he'd driven up to Myungjun's school about an hour ago. Presents held gingerly in either arm, Dongmin had entered the building ready to surprise his boyfriend on his lunch break.

Except when he found his way into the main office, asking Jinwoo at the front desk about Mr. Kim's availability, he'd been shocked to find out that Myungjun had apparently called out for the latter half of the day. A substitute was currently teaching his music class and he'd be back in tomorrow.

It was clear that Dongmin wasn't the only one confused. What with Jinwoo knowing of their relationship and the curious tilt to his head as he looked between Dongmin and his presents, it seemed as though Myungjun's absence was quite the spontaneous move.

Dongmin asked a few (dozen) questions following the discovery. Maybe it was the law student in him, or just the innate curiosity of himself, but the whole situation seemed concerningly suspicious.

"Look, Dongmin," Jinwoo had finally said following a pause in Dongmin's barrage of questions; breath was, of course, necessary to ramble. "Myungjun looked fine. No injuries or obvious sickness. He just clocked in for half the day, taught his classes, and checked out."

Jinwoo shrugged his shoulders, lips pursed. "Honestly, I thought this was a date night thing that both of you were doing, and I really didn't want to ask for specifics." Jinwoo's face scrunched into a grimace. "Myungjun is known to overshare sometimes."

And with nothing to say in rebuttal, Dongmin just...went home.

It was strange. Dongmin didn't think of himself as an overly clingy type of partner. If anything, that'd be Myungjun, in the physical aspect at least; always looking for the touch of his boyfriend to feel his affection. But right now, having not a clue where his boyfriend had gone, on Valentine's Day of all days...

It was perplexing.

He lays the chocolates on the counter, leaning them against the vase in an aesthetic manner after a second of thought, in case Myungjun should happen to choose this moment to reappear. His hand slips into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone and feeling a pang of worry at its blank screen, void of any response to the many texts and calls he'd sent Myungjun's way. So many, in fact, that his phone is dangerously close to dying, and then it'd be even less useful than it currently is.

He looks for a charger; there's usually at least one in the kitchen for when Myungjun has forgotten to charge his phone in the night and needs to do so while having his morning cup of tea. It's not plugged into the outlet closest to the dining table though, as is the norm. It's across the kitchen, by the toaster, and Dongmin takes slow steps over to plug it in; his attention captured elsewhere in the meantime.

The dining table is...

...well it's spotless.

And that's saying a lot.

At any and all times, an assortment of junk can be found spread over the wooden surface. Yarn, glue, and multiple pens of different colors if Myungjun is working on stuff for the kids. Highlighters, sticky notes, and coffee mugs if Dongmin has a particularly long night of studying planned out. And always, _always_ , there are papers strewn around, covering the entirety of the tabletop in haphazard piles of faux organization.

Today, there is one paper, centered on the table. Dongmin picks it up.

_Dongminnieeee,_

The page is covered in neon pink pen. The handwriting is almost indiscernible with this choice of ink, but Dongmin's been reading it for years, and he's prepared to do the same today.

_Welcome home, my love, my light, the flame in my heart, the fire in my-_

Dongmin can see this poor attempt of a sentence stretch down half the page. He skips over the run-on line, using the poor grammar as an excuse to keep the embarrassed heat from crawling up his neck any further.

_I've got a challenge for you today. If you look in your chair (the one you refuse to let me use even though the sun constantly blinds me from my chair), you'll find your weapon of choice, should you choose to accept it._

Dongmin lets the corner of the paper fall, enough to peek past it into the seat of his usual morning chair (the one that gives him a perfect view of Myungjun in the morning sunlight). A fluorescent yellow and orange coloring starts the gears in his head.

_To get your gift, you're going to have to win it. (from a particularly skilled opponent if I do say so myself) ;)_

Dongmin bites back a smile at the use of emoticon. Drawn sideways and everything, Myungjun can't seems to have a conversation without them anymore.

_The higher your "score," the better the gift you get. And don't think I won't be a mean enough boyfriend to not give you a Valentine's Day gift, because if your aim is that bad I'll definitely be tempted._

Dongmin grabs ahold of the toy gun, already filled with foam darts. It's a small revolver with six "bullets" inside. He cocks the weapon, watching the barrel spin and feeling a sudden burst of child-like excitement zip up his spine.

He looks back to the end of the letter.

_You have exactly one minute from the moment you pick up this letter (you speedy reader) to start searching for me. Be warned though, I may be packing some heat myself <3_

Well, he'd best not keep Myungjun waiting.

~~~

As sly as Myungjun wanted to seem in the letter, it didn't translate that well to real life. It only took a minute or two of Dongmin slinking around the house to pick up on some shuffling from the direction of their shared bedroom. A smile tugs powerfully on Dongmin's lips as he steps toward the door. When he turns the knob, the sounds stop entirely.

He swings the door open, gun drawn up and eyes scanning. He takes note of the bed and has only a second to question where the comforter is before he's forcibly answered.

The plush fabric covers his head, provoking a strangled shout from Dongmin's mouth, before draping over the rest of his flailing frame. The shock causes him to flinch on the trigger, shooting a dart uselessly into the down abyss of his own personal blanket fort.

Though muffled by the blanket, Dongmin can certainly hear the boisterous laughter beside him. He can picture Myungjun hunched over and holding his stomach or leaning against the wall, as he does when he finds something especially amusing. Dongmin wishes he could _see_ him though. He pulls and kicks at the blanket more intensely. _Since when did they have such a large and maze-like blanket?_

"Wow," Myungjun's words come after a gasp of breath, still light and giggly as he continues to speak. "That was better than I could've hoped for."

Dongmin feels what he thinks may be a pat on the top of his head. It's hard to be sure when he can barely tell what up and down are anymore.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, honey." He can hear footsteps going around him, back towards the door.

"Oh, and don't think I didn't hear that shot go off," Myungjun calls out. "No reloading. Cheaters don't get presents."

The door shuts and Dongmin manages to pop his head out for a breath.

~~~

Okay, so Myungjin was a little prepared. In retrospect, Dongmin should've thought of that. Myungjun had had several hours of free time between his getting off work and Dongmin's own arrival, not even factoring in any planning he'd made prior to Valentine's Day itself. That just meant he'd have to be a little more cautious, a little more thorough in his hunting.

He quickly found himself in a couple more close encounters with Myungjun, each more successful than the last Dongmin would argue.

His first had him shooting at a sock, a decoy thrown by Myungjun from the other side of the living room. He didn't get the chance to aim for Myungjun himself before he'd taken off in the other direction. The next shot was at least aimed at his boyfriend. Some back and forth around the dining table had Dongmin shooting left as Myungjun ducked right.

Then he'd lost him.

Dongmin is wholly attentive of his steps as he treks back through the the living room, eyes scanning diligently. He's fairly sure the carpet does a good enough job of muffling his movements, but it much better to be safe than sorry.

He's quite surprised actually, maybe bordering on impressed. Their apartment wasn't claustrophobic, but it wasn't much better off either. They were very grateful to have it, of course, but one can only ask so much of a teacher and a student's combined income. Regardless, Myungjun had managed to hide himself particularly well.

"Dongmin-ah!" The shout is sudden and right in his ear. Dongmin jerks to his left, firing his pre-loaded shot dead ahead.

With the sudden nature of the shot, it doesn't take much more than a side step for Myungjun to dodge the dart coming his way. By the time Dongmin fumbles enough to prep a second shot, Myungjun is standing close enough for Dongmin to feel soft hair brushing the bottom of his chin. He's practically toe to toe with his opponent now.

He also realizes, at this point, that there's a hand over his, keeping his gun arm down by his side.

Myungjun is playing a dangerous game, though Dongmin isn't sure who's in more danger right now.

"Calm down, Donminnie," Myungjun's voice is soft, soothing.

It takes a long moment for Dongmin to realize he's in some sort of trap. The change in atmosphere is so sudden, it takes Dongmin's breath away. He can feel Myungjun's free hand run—ever so slowly—from the top of Dongmin's shoulder, down his back, to rest against his hip. A sigh diverts Dongmin's brain, falling from his lips mindlessly.

Only mere seconds ago, he'd been tense, jumping at the slightest sounds and poised to attack at any moment. Now...

Now he's close enough to feel the heat of Myungjun's skin against his own, with words being whispered—saccharine sweet— against the crook of his neck, and lips trailing close behind, a touch that sends goosebumps along his skin.

Dongmin has no idea what Myungjun wants, but he is very willing to give it to him.

He's being pushed backwards, he notices, just in time to catch himself. He steps back, but continues taking unsteady steps behind him once he sees that's Myungjun's _goal_. Myungjun with his dark eyes locked on Dongmin's, marching forward like a man on a mission. Dongmin tries to swallow, but his mouth has suddenly gone dry.

His back his the wall.

"Wow." Myungjun's remark is little more than a puff of air, but his eyes—scanning up and down with a laser-like intensity—have Dongmin squirming involuntarily. "You look indescribably good right now." Myungjun's tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"Wish I could do something about that. Maybe you should lose faster so we can finish this game." Dongmin blinks, head clearing.

"You've only got one bullet left; best make it count."

Dongmin would correct Myungjun's math, if his mouth would get with the program, but all too quickly Myungjun brings up his hand—the one holding onto Dongmin's own—and fires the loaded dart right into Dongmin's chest. A bang, a grin, and he's gone.

~~~

Dongmin needs a plan, he concludes, and a good one at that.

It was pretty unfair having to go blindly into a game where Myungjun knew all the rules and tricks beforehand, but he was smart. He was resourceful. He knew law and video game strategy and, above all, he knew Myungjun. So when he finally found the other peeking out behind a counter in the kitchen, he made his plan and took his shot.

"That's it!" Myungjun shouts.

Dongmin's sixth shot goes off, and the dart doesn't come even close to hitting his boyfriend. Myungjun makes sure Dongmin knows that as well.

"That was _awful!_ I didn't even see where that shot _went!_ " Myungjun laughs. He's on his hands and knees on the floor, initially because he was crawling along the kitchen tile, but he's known to get weak in the legs when he laughs too hard (or laughs at all), so it was probably best that he was already low to the ground following Dongmin's sad attempt at a last shot.

Dongmin can only cross his arms and pout at Myungjun who's still trying to put himself together.

And, of course, it's Myungjun, so he has to take his sweet time gloating.

"You were doing so well too! I almost thought you were going to do it!" Myungjun makes his way over to Dongmin, pace leisurely and smile stretching from ear to ear. He's still giggling to himself when he gets in front of Dongmin, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Well.

Dongmin squats down, holding his arms out and literally scooping Myungjun off the floor. Myungjun lets out a shriek that has Dongmin wincing, ears ringing for a second, before he starts squirming around. Despite his vigorous maneuvering, Myungjun's arms wrap even more tightly around Dongmin's neck. He should really make up his mind on whether he wants to be held or dropped.

One arm stays tightly coiled as the other starts to beat against Dongmin's shoulder. There's no force in the punch, and Myungjun's already started giggling again, but Dongmin keeps a tight hold on him as he heads towards the living room. He unceremoniously drops his boyfriend (in the safest way one can drop someone) on their couch, letting him bounce once before he's sitting atop his legs.

Myungjun looks equal parts confused and interested, the light in his eyes that had started dimming at the conclusion of their game renewing once more. "Dongmin, what are you-"

"Hush," Dongmin murmurs. Finally seeing Myungjun right in front of him is so, so tempting. He radiates so much positivity right now; he's practically glowing. And truthfully, there's almost nothing Dongmin wants more than to just kiss that smile that's been teasing him all day.

But there is one thing that keeps him from doing so.

And he can't mess up this time, so he'd better proceed with a distraction.

With a suddenness that catches Myungjun completely off guard, Eunwoo slips his hands under the other's shirt, fingers scratching light strokes across his boyfriend's sides. The touch is hesitant but efficient, and Myungjun is quickly enveloped in laughter once more.

It's a risk trying to tickle Myungjun, because he may be ticklish, but Dongmin is inarguably more so, and Myungjun has a long list of experience in taking him apart should he choose to. But it looks like the surprise attack is working well for Dongmin, and he can't quell the smile that takes his face at Myungjun's loud snort.

He tries to make himself heard over Myungjun's laughter, getting at least half way there. "Myungjun, babe, I know I lost, but I need to ask you a favor."

It seems like Myungjun wants to resist. He can't quite stop laughing long enough to make any visible signs of rebellion, but he does take the attack without an acknowledgement given otherwise. This carries on until Dongmin moves his wiggling finger to the soft part of Myungjun's stomach. He has to control his own laughter at high-pitched squealing Myungjun lets out.

After that, it takes only a few seconds for Myungjun to overcome his pride and start begging. His hands, latching loosely onto Dongmin's wrists, do little to help him. "Okay! Okahay! You win! I-I'll do whatever! Aha! Just- Just give me a break!"

Dongmin's fingers slowly come to halt, pulling back to rest on Myungjun's thighs.

Myungjun lays there, breathless and disheveled. His lips are still stuck in a bright smile that makes crescents of his eyes. His hands are cradling his stomach, rubbing away the phantom sensations to the best of his abilities. His skin is a shade of rose more captivating than those in the kitchen could ever be.

It's everything Dongmin loves most and more.

"Okay, one thing," Dongmin reaches back to grab the gun he'd set aside when he put Myungjun down, quietly spinning the chamber back into place for the last bullet, under the cover of Myungjun's gasping breaths.

"Hold still."

Myungjun's laugh will always be Dongmin's favorite sound, but there's a satisfying feeling that comes from the click of plastic and the impact of foam.

~~~

Dongmin is the definition of comfort right now. Sofa beneath his back and boyfriend curled on his chest; their legs tangled together. Dongmin has one arm around Myungjun's back and the other laced with the object of his affections, dangling off the side of the couch. His thumb rubs a back and forth motion on Myungjun's shoulder, and every so often he can feel Myungjun's breath, warm on his neck.

"Well, I'll admit, I didn't really think this far ahead." Dongmin raises an eyebrow, turning his head down to recognize Myungjun and his sudden confession. The other repositions his head where it lies on Dongmin's chest, offering a small grin in return.

"After all that work you did, including that dirty trick that I've got to admit was pretty good, I don't think I have a prize nice enough to reward you." Myungjun's voice is soft, eyes trained up at Dongmin. Despite the rueful tone of his voice, his expression is serene, still glowing from the day's events.

He's downright gorgeous, and Dongmin couldn't ask for anything better than what he's already gotten.

He makes sure Myungjun knows as much.

A laugh escapes Myungjun's mouth. He smacks Dongmin's chest, but his hand just as quickly smoothes over the spot, removing the sting of impact that hadn't really come to begin with. His face turns to bury more into Dongmin's shirt, but his growing smile can't be hidden.

"Shut up, you sap." Myungjun doesn't look at Dongmin when he says it, but Dongmin is sure looking.

"Okay, so how about this," Myungjun's settled back into their tranquil state, a finger traces patterns randomly along Dongmin's arm.

"You go into the kitchen and grab those delicious-looking chocolates I saw on the counter." His hand drifts slowly higher, towards Dongmin's clavicle.

"You might as well grab the chocolate covered strawberries I had sitting in the fridge."

His touch is feather-light on Dongmin's skin and it's hard to concentrate on his words while he's tracing. "That should be enough to hold us over until I can get our usual orders delivered from the Chinese place next door."

The movements stop.

"Sound like a plan?"

Dongmin's head can only move up and down in vehement agreement.

He's frozen at the blinding smile he gets in response.

"Perfect."

Myungjun gets up, leaving Dongmin exposed to the cool air in their apartment. He may let out a needy whine, but he gets no sympathy from his boyfriend, who offers only a smirk as he goes for his phone to place the order. Dongmin stretches out, a few joints popping at the effort, before sitting up properly.

Myungjun pops his head back into the living room before Dongmin can make way for the kitchen. He has the phone against his ear, but no one seems to have picked up yet.

"Hey, while we're waiting, should I start up Mario Kart or something?" Myungjun's eyes seem alight, taken by a second wind of energy.

Dongmin's heart flutters. "Yeah, sounds good."

Myungjun's happy expression takes on a touch of mischief. "Winner gets to be the big spoon tonight."

Dongmin has to laugh at the bet. "No cheating?"

Myungjun has suddenly decided to forgo eye contact. "No promises."

Something bursts, with burning intensity, in Dongmin's chest; a feeling so fierce, it almost pains him. There's only one way to relieve it, and Dongmin is surprised he hadn't done it sooner.

"I love you," He calls out.

That gets Myungjun's attention, along with a smile that warms Dongmin to the core. Before Myungjun can respond, the phone clicks and a familiar greeting is given, listing specials and new items on the menu. Myungjun turns away, rattling off the pair's usual with a memorized fluidity. Dongmin smiles.

He doesn't need a response to know how Myungjun feels; the feeling he gets around Myungjun is enough of a response already.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh gross, how cheeeeeesy
> 
> ~~No but I love cheesy love. Give me all the overused tropes. I live for it.~~
> 
> Back with a small Valentine's thing, but it's so late it might as well be my addition to celebrating Astro's two year anniversary.
> 
>  _Two years y'all_ , can you believe it? 
> 
> I'm so proud of them, how far they've come and how far they will go. And I hope, no matter what happens, we'll be able to come together and support them with our whole hearts, for as long as we possibly can. They deserve it.
> 
> How're y'all feeling about it? Got anything planned to do or see? As always, I'm over [@maye-c](http://www.maye-c.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the hickity heck of it. Hit me up ;P


End file.
